


Las piedras del fondo

by Adhara



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Durante Tormenta de Espadas. Arya decide no dar un paso más y Gendry tiene que usar sus dotes de negociación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las piedras del fondo

Su madre siempre la decía que no tirase piedras en los estanques que rodeaban el castillo, porque si todos los niños de Invernalia desde que la fortaleza fue construida hubieran hecho lo mismo los estanques no serían más que riachuelos llenos de piedras.

La siguiente la tiró con rabia, con tanta fuerza que en vez de rebotar sobre la superficie del agua se hundió igual que una flecha, dejando una estela de burbujas plateadas en el remanso del río. ¿Qué más daba ahora el haber tirado piedras en el agua caliente de los manantiales de su casa, si ya no había casa a la que regresar?

Creían que no les oía, pero lo había hecho. Se fingió dormida y sin la vieja de los niños del bosque allí para delatarla ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba despierta, escuchando, asimilando la información. Estaba despierta y no pudo gritar de rabia cuando hablaron de sus hermanos muertos, ni desear que los Otros se llevasen a Theon y a todos los krakens del mundo al peor de los siete infiernos. Ni siquiera pudo llorar porque estaba demasiado enfadada pensando que no se lo habían contado, como si fuera una niña pequeña en vez de una loba.

Cada piedra que lanzaba era un golpe. A Tom. A Lim. A Barbaverde. Incluso a Anguy, que de vez en cuando cabalgaba a su lado explicándole las diferencias entre las plumas de oca y las de pato, y cuáles eran más adecuadas para los timones de las flechas. Las piedras rebotaban una, dos o tres veces y formaban anillos en el agua. Quizá pudiera quedarse allí para siempre, tirando piedras hasta llenar el fondo, como decía su madre que pasaría.

\- Aquí estás, Harwin dice que ya nos vamos.

Gendry se abrió paso a través de las zarzas de su derecha sin dificultad, como si en vez de una maraña de pinchos enredados fueran un montón de heno fresco. Al detenerse a su lado, al borde del río, sacudió la cabeza y algunas hojas le cayeron encima a Arya, pero no se inmutó.

\- No voy - musitó. Quería quedarse allí tirando piedras. Había lobos cerca. Quería quedarse, y ver lobos, y volverse de piedra. Había enseñado a Bran a tirar guijarros cuando ni su madre ni Sansa miraban, y Rickon siempre decía que quería aprender pero tenía las manos blandas y los lanzaba todos directamente al fondo.

\- No seas terca - la voz de Gendry sonó algo más cerca cuando se acuclilló a su lado. Todavía le olían las manos a lo que fuera que habían comido. Arya husmeó, arrugó la nariz, y notó tomillo, liebre y casi pudo oler la flecha de Anguy que les había proporcionado el almuerzo. No respondió. Por una vez Gendry permaneció callado durante segundos sin decir estupideces, y al abrir la boca la pilló desprevenida. - Siento lo de tus hermanos, pero tenemos que irnos. ¿No quieres ver a tu madre?

Lo miró con la boca abierta, enfadada, sintiéndose atacada por el mero hecho de saberse sorprendida. Además, ¿qué sabía Gendry de madres o hermanos? No era más que un bastardo. Pero Jon también era un bastardo, y Arya le echaba tanto de menos que le dolía el estómago. Apoyó la cabeza en los brazos ocultando los ojos, por si de repente ya no estaba enfadada y empezaba a llorar. Nadie iba a verla llorar. Nadie podría decir que ya no era una loba.

\- No voy - repitió. - Me quedaré aquí. Para siempre.

\- Vale.

Pareció que Gendry se levantaba para irse. Oyó las botas sobre los guijarros y la tierra de la orilla, sintió cómo el chico, grande y fuerte, daba un par de pasos.

\- No me gusta tener que hacer esto - susurró una voz que no parecía la de Gendry. Y antes de darse cuenta Arya era alzada en vilo por un par de brazos fuertes con los que se había peleado incontables veces desde que Yoren los reclutara para salvarles la vida. Y antes de poder acostumbrarse al calor y a la sensación vertiginosa de abandonar el suelo, sintió que echaba a volar y por un instante lo conseguía, antes de aterrizar en la parte más honda del remanso.

El agua estaba helada. Los guijarros del fondo se movieron y deslizaron cuando pataleó para volver a salir a la superficie, buscando aire, agitando los brazos sin recordar muy bien para qué servían cuando se está en el fondo de una poza y el frío es tan intenso que parece que quema.

Sacó la cabeza absorbiendo aire a bocanadas, demasiado asustada para gritar y demasiado enfadada para nadar. Sólo se quedó allí sacudiendo la cabeza, flotando arriba y abajo, hasta que sin ni siquiera burlarse o reírse Gendry entró en el agua. Donde Arya no daba pie él caminaba. Volvió a cogerla en brazos, en silencio, y la soltó en la orilla.

\- Si quisieras quedarte aquí para siempre no hubieras nadado para salir - gruñó sin mirarla antes de echar a andar hacia los árboles. Arya le miró marcharse, empapada como una nutria, oyendo los gritos de Harwin y Lim llamándoles. El agua estaba helada, hacía frío, y ya no quería quedarse para siempre.


End file.
